Blessed With A Curse
by fuzzzy22
Summary: For what you did to me, and what I'll do to you, you get what everyone else gets. You get a lifetime. NejiTen


**A/N~ Hello there, friends! I know it's been a long time (…a year… =w=;;) but things have been tough, and I didn't exactly have internet that entire time… It's a surprising thing that I'm not dead yet… _**  
**So! New crossover? I think yes! I'm excited about this one, because both of these shows are pretty amazing, and this might, or might not be my best writing. :'D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have the need to explain what I would do if I owned Naruto. If I owned Ghost Whisperer, ditto.**

**Warning: Slight OOC-ness for our dear lovely Shikamaru.**

* * *

"Okay, well, do you see the light?"

"I – yes… I see it's so beautiful… And my husband – he's there, waiting for me…"

"Well, go on then. Don't make him wait any longer." The woman with brown hair said, as the corners of her mouth turned into a soft smile. The twin buns at the top of her head made her seem younger, and perhaps slightly more childish than she really was. Her velvety olive skin seemed to glow in the soft light emitting from the moon.

The pale woman in front of her, who seemed to be in her late 4's, almost early 50's, looked back. Her smile was radiant, and the blood that had stained her old, yellowed nightgown, gone.

"Thank you. Thank you _so_ much…"

Tenten smiled back kindly. "It was nothing." Her voice was soothing, soft, as her hands found the inside of the pockets of her beige trench coat.

Without any other words, the woman walked away and disappeared to, Tenten knew, the light.

She smiled to herself. Helping earth-bound spirits cross over made her feel good inside.

Ever since meeting Melinda Gordon, she understood. She understood that her gift was meant to be used to help those who needed guidance, who seeked peace. She was alright with it.

Her dear friend, Shikamaru, shared her gift, and much like Eli James – Melinda's friend and assistant – assisted her in anything he could, though mostly reluctantly. He was known to be a genius, but also quite a bit of a lazy bum. Shikamaru, unlike Eli, was a private investigator. However, he always made time for their ghost-helping activities.

It hadn't always been that way, though. Tenten had been able to see spirits for as long as she could remember. That, however, did not particularly meant she enjoyed, and used her gift for the purposes she now did.

Walking back to her car, she remembered all those times she had been called crazy by friends, family members, and even – occasionally – strangers.

At first, she had thought the same. The first time she had seen a ghost was when she was three years old. Or at least, talked to one. Her father had thought nothing of it, believing it to be the usual imaginary friends. Of course, that wasn't the case at all. And her mother knew it full well.

And as she grew older, she saw them, all the time, all ages, following her. Wanting help, asking for something she couldn't yet begin to understand. Something that she couldn't give them.

With a sigh, she turned the key, starting the ignition. She was parked on the driveway of the old house, in which the ghost lady she had just crossed over had resided in for so long.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. With a swift move, she managed to stick her hand in her coat pocket, and over the seatbelt. She looked at the caller ID and noticed her friend's name. She pressed 'send' and put it to her ear.

"Shikamaru?" she asked, her voice sounding somewhat unsure. It was 3:00 am, after all.

_"Hey, just wanted to make sure you're alive. I mean, I haven't heard a word from you in hours."_

Tenten rolled her eyes, ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, and pulled out her earpiece from her bag, placing it inside her earlobe. After getting set, she pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't worry, I made it in one piece, _and _I crossed over." She said.

_"Well, it's a good thing she's off our hands. She was starting to get annoying." _He said, and his voice was lazy, like he'd just woken up.

"Everything's annoying to you. Hey – Shikamaru?" she said hesitantly, after about two seconds of silence.

_"Eh?"_

She breathed in deeply, a smile crossing her face.

"Do – do you remember our first ghost? The first one we crossed over, I mean."

The man in question took a while to respond – 30 seconds or so, and then sighed, as if almost reluctant. _"Yeah… How could I forget?"_

Tenten chuckled. "I don't know… It seems like a lifetime away though, doesn't it? It's like were so – so inexperienced back then…" she murmured, her voice almost unbelieving, even to her own ears.

_"…Uh, that's because we _were_ inexperienced back then, Tenten."_ He said, his voice matter-of-factly, and Tenten could almost see him roll his eyes at her.

"Yeah… You and Temari almost got together. But I guess _someone_ was just too chicken to tell her how felt, right?" she said, knowing full well that he might just hang up on her.

_"…I'm going to bed. Bye."_

And the line went dead.

She laughed lightly. "Well, at least he said goodbye this time."

After a few seconds, the laughter died down, and all she could do was remember the very first haunting in which she had actually been involved in. It had been right after coming back from Grandview, New York, while visiting Melinda Gordon, who she had been in contact with after finding out about Eli James, his many awards and his books **(1).** Tenten remembered wanting to be rid of the visions. She wanted it to stop, and she wanted it badly. So, she did some research on the best therapists in New York.

Quite a few names had been mentioned, all across the state. But one in particular had caught her eye, for some strange reason. She had been drawn to the previously mentioned name of Eli James.

After uncovering much information about the psychologist, therapist, and teacher, she and Shikamaru had decided that it was worth a shot going to see him. He had even helped the police with many unsolved cases relating death of all kinds.

"Finally home…" Tenten mumbled to herself, as she parked her car in her driveway. She was extremely well off, seeing as her family owned a line of Chinese and Japanese restaurants, and 5-star hotels throughout the entire nation. She worked for the hotel in the city. She was the manager.

Her car, clothes, and house pointed to a rich, spoiled girl. However, that was not the case. Not with Tenten.

Her life consisted of many luxuries, but sometimes she thought the better things in life came from helping those people who weren't able to help themselves anymore, those people who had no voice in the world.

She turned off the ignition and got ready to climb out of her brand-new black Camaro. However, right as she reached for the door handle…

_ "It's not your job to protect her anymore. I can do it. Please, let me work this out." The woman with brown hair tied up in two buns at the top of her head said, almost exasperatedly as the man, who had been clearly stabbed to death shook his head, not wanting to hear a single word. Not wanting to leave his daughter. The two of them were standing on the sidewalk right out of the hotel where Tenten worked at. The sky was dark, as was the rest of the scenery. The streets barely crowded as they had been a few hours prior, the lights from the hotel lit the side of the street, enough to give the man a sort of eerie glow._

_ "I can't leave her… Not when he's still around." He said, and he sounded like he was going through some sort of hard internal struggle._

_ Tenten sighed. "But that's just the thing! It's not really him who's around, not physically at least. She's safe. He's dead. He can't hurt her." …could he?_

_ The dead man in front of her widened his eyes. "That's exactly what he wants you to think…" and with that, he vanished._

With a startling gasp, Tenten let go of the door handle, dropping her purse in her lap.

A vision from the past? And her own past, not some ghost's, or somebody else's…

Quickly, she examined the outside of her car, and around the outside of her house, scouting for any sort of intruder, dead or alive.

Coming empty-handed, she opened the door and climbed out. However, in the process of doing so, her car keys slipped from her fingers. She crouched down to retrieve them, and as she looked up, she saw something that quite startled her.

With another soft gasp, she stood up slowly, and faced a man with a kind-looking face. However, she could see the marks death had left upon him – his skim emitted some sort of pearly glow, and there were dark circles under his eyes, almost like bruises. His outfit was out of the ordinary – it was an old, soft blue Japanese kimono. The obi tied around his waist was a dark blue. She noticed his dark coffee hair to be rather long – perhaps reaching his lower back, tied in a low ponytail. He had a strange turquoise mark on his forehead, but that wasn't all that had caught her attention – his familiar, strange, pupil-less, soft-lavender, almost white eyes were jumping back at her, with a startling reality.

"God, you scared me. That's not easy to do… who are you?" she asked quietly.

"You can see me." It wasn't a question.

She nodded slowly – motioning for him to follow her – and began walking towards her house. She didn't want to be spotted talking to herself at 3 in the morning, right in front of her house. What would the neighbors think?

"Great. Please, I need help." He said, as she opened the door, and walked in, letting the man walk in behind her.

Once inside, she closed the door, and turned the light on. "Alright, well, you could start by telling me your name." she said wearily, dropping her keys and purse away by the door. It seemed like she wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon.

The man sighed. "Who I am does not matter now. You must help my son. Please."

Tenten sighed, taking her coat off. "Look, I need to know who I'm working with first. That's the deal." She said, her voice taking a slightly colder route, due to her lack of sleep and exhaustion. It seemed to convince him. He sighed once again, and looked away, towards the opened window.

"…I am – or rather, was, Hizashi Hyuga. My son, Neji, is being haunted, and I need you to help him. Please, you must hurry." He said, turning to look back at her, his voice a little nervous, and slightly desperate.

"…Hizashi?" she asked, the name feeling slightly foreign to her tongue. She decided to test her luck then. "Wait a minute, was that you before? The vision?" she needed to ask, though she knew deep inside, that it was almost – if not – impossible. He hadn't been there when those events had taken had occurred, and there was really no way he could've known, was there?

The man shook his head, a grimace coloring his pace face. "No, that wasn't me, but this is linked to it. Please, I'm begging you-" Hizashi stopped short, as a that moment, Tenten's cell phone vibrated. She took it out and looked at the caller ID – Shikamaru.

She looked back up at the man, but he had disappeared. With a tired sigh, she pressed the 'send' key.

"You won't believe what just happened to me…"

_"Another one?"_

"I just saw the ghost of Hizashi Hyuga-"

_"Called it. Anyway- …hold on a second, did you just say you saw the ghost of Hizashi Hyuga?"_

Tenten stopped cold. "Uhm," she hesitated for a spit second, an eyebrow raising. "yeah, why?" she asked, knowing there was more to that visit than anything else had previously thought of.

_"…I'm not sure, but I had a vision just a few moments ago. It was – y'know, about Temari and her dad right before he crossed over." _He said, his voice low, reluctant.

Tenten frowned. "You too?"

_"I had a feeling you'd have one as well. What was yours about?"_

"Temari's dad and I talking when I told him I could help Temari get rid of Gashira (2). But I don't think that's all… I asked Hizashi if he had been the one who gave me the vision, and he said he hadn't been, but that it was linked with helping his son…" she trailed off, leaving the handsome living room behind, and heading off for the stairs.

_"He wants you to help his son? Why?"_

"He said something about being haunted. He seriously wanted me to hurry up and get working. I could tell there was more to it than he was letting on though..." she said, arriving at her room. "I'm tired though, I'm just going to get some-" but as she reached for the doorknob, she heard a voice from inside. A painstakingly familiar male voice…

"You can't stop me."

Tenten's eyes shot wide open, and she dropped her hand.

_"Hey, what's up? Yo, Tenten, are you there? …Tenten?" _ she heard Shikamaru's voice the other end of the line, but without another word, she pressed the 'end' key.

She swallowed quietly, and touched her hand to the doorknob. When no visions came, and she heard no more voices, she twisted it carefully, and pushed the door open, revealing her bedroom.

"You can't stop me… You can't stop me!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" she called loudly, stepping into the dark room. But the silence remained unbroken.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

And the window burst open, letting the cold air inside. With a loud gasp, Tenten turned towards the window, and saw a man standing there. It was a man she recognized though she hadn't seem in a while. He was wearing an orange prison uniform, the blood stain on his midsection one of the only accessories adorning his outfit.

He was glaring murderously, his scream inaudible to anybody but her.

And then, just like he had appeared, he vanished: In the blink of an eye.

* * *

**A/N~ Holy crapcakes – this turned out wayyy better than I expected. I'm quite proud of it, and I think this story should be fairly easy to finish, since I already got the plot mostly figured out.**

**You'll find I based a lot of stuff off of Ghost Whisperer xD **

**(1) : Let's pretend he's famous, shall we? :'D**

**(2) : Let's also pretend this is a real name. And who he is will be revealed soon. :D That's all I can say for now… BAHAHAHAHAHA. *coughcough***

**So, er… review? And stuff. xD**

**~AliceOtaku! *less than three***


End file.
